familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Stan Lauwers
'Algemene Informatie' Stan Lauwers is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 23 februari 2015 vertolkt wordt door Kristof Verhassel. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' In het verleden was Stan samen met Kirsten Caemerlinck. Toen hij naar de gevangenis moest, kwam er een einde aan hun relatie en werd Kirsten verliefd op iemand anders. Stan was extreem jaloers en in een vlaag van woede rijdt hij Kirsten aan met zijn auto, waardoor ze verlamd in een rolstoel terecht komt. Hierna blijft Stan nog geregeld langs gaan bij Kirsten, tot aan haar dood. Door zijn intense samenwerking met June Van Damme worden de twee verliefd op elkaar. June wil eerst niet toegeven aan haar gevoelens en ze houden hun relatie een geheim. Tot ze uiteindelijk als koppel naar buiten treden. Wanneer June de waarheid te weten komt achter het ongeval van Kirsten, wil ze Stan uitschakelen om Kirsten te wreken. Wanneer dit mislukt, gaan de twee uit elkaar. Nadien zet Stan zijn leven weer op het goede spoor en begint hij een relatie met Evy Hermans. In januari 2018 maakt Evy plots een einde aan hun relatie en wordt ze terug verliefd op Maarten Van den Bossche. Een stikjaloerse Stan doet er alles aan om hun relatie te saboteren. Hij gebruikt de onschuldige Karolien Fret om Evy jaloers te maken en slaagt er met duivelse stalkpraktijken in om Evy en Maarten terug uit elkaar te halen. Stan slaagt er in om Evy terug voor zich te winnen, maar de waarheid komt al snel aan het licht en Evy breekt volledig met hem. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Stan heeft fotografie gestudeerd. Hij had ooit een eigen bedrijfje en maakte websites voor bedrijven en particulieren. Door de slechte economie moest hij zijn bedrijfje opdoeken. Ook heeft Stan bij de security gewerkt. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen krijgt Stan een job aangeboden door Peter Van den Bossche bij VDB. Hij mag er aan de slag als webdesigner en fotograaf, ter vervanging van Arno Coppens en Dirk Cockelaere. Wanneer Stan naar de gevangenis moet, wordt hij vervangen door Quinten Godderis. In oktober 2016 krijgt Stan zijn job terug bij VDB. In maart 2017 kan Stan Evy Hermans overtuigen om samen met hem een nieuwssite te starten: Localscoop. Stan neemt volledig ontslag bij VDB om zich op zijn wild idee te kunnen focussen. In januari 2018 gaan Evy en Stan uit elkaar waardoor de samenwerking tussen hen ook stopt. In maart 2018 schakelt Rudi Verbiest Stan in als fotograaf voor de kindermodeshow. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Voordien= Stan heeft een relatie met Kirsten Caemerlinck, maar ondertussen is hij met enkele dubieuze zaakjes bezig. Hij belandt in de gevangenis en Kirsten beslist niet op hem te wachten. Wanneer Stan uiteindelijk vrijgelaten wordt, betrapt hij Kirsten met een andere man in bed. Zijn stoppen slaan door en ze zet het op een lopen. Stan achtervolgt haar met de auto en rijdt haar aan. Kirsten wordt naar het ziekenhuis gebracht en is volledig verlamd voor de rest van haar leven. |-|Seizoen 24= Stan is een handlanger van Bert en zorgt voor zijn contact met de buitenwereld. Wanneer June met Bert wil samenwerken, komt Stan haar een bezoekje brengen bij Vero Bello. Hij zorgt ervoor dat ze een valse identiteit krijgt om zo onopgemerkt de gevangenis binnen te kunnen. Hij maakt een identiteitskaart met de naam 'Veronique'. Enkele dagen later neemt Stan haar mee naar een verlaten gebouw, waar ze samen een ziekenhuiskamer inrichten. Ze doen dit om de komst van Bert voor te bereiden, die al geruime tijd verzwakt is door een hongerstaking. Tijdens zijn transportatie naar een gespecialiseerde instelling, zorgt Stan ervoor dat Bert kan ontsnappen en samen met June vangt hij hem op. Ze bereiden in alle rust de plannen verder uit, maar June wil weten wat Bert juist van plan is. Uiteindelijk zorgt Stan ervoor dat Bert kan vluchten naar Korea, waar hij plastische chirurgie zal ondergaan om een nieuw uiterlijk te krijgen. Stan speelt echter dubbelspel. Hij overhandigt Bert zogezegd het geld dat ze van June hebben gekregen, maar verwisselt het stiekem met vals geld. Even later heeft Stan nog een afspraak met de schipper en vraagt hij hem ervoor te zorgen dat de container met Bert zijn eindbestemming niet bereikt, maar onderweg gedumpt wordt. Enkele weken later komt June terug in contact met Stan. Ze wil namelijk weten hoe het met de plannen van Bert gaat. Stan moet haar echter teleurstellen omdat hij zelf ook niets meer van Bert gehoord heeft. Wanneer June Stan vraagt om meer te vertellen over zichzelf, vertelt Stan haar over het feit dat hij in de gevangenis heeft gezeten voor vervalsingen, twaalf stielen, dertien ongelukken. Nu Bert niets meer van zich laat horen, wil June terug overgaan naar haar eigen wraakplan tegen Peter. Ze wil hiervoor de hulp van Stan inschakelen. Stan bedenkt een plannetje wanneer June vertelt dat Peter een evenement wil organiseren om zijn charter aan de pers voor te stellen. Stan heeft veel contacten, en kent iemand van het C-Mine in Genk. Hij stuurt een mail naar Peter met een zeer interessante aanbieding die hij absoluut niet kan afketsen. Stan krijgt gelijk wanneer Peter een zaal bij C-Mine boekt voor eind juni. Vervolgens zorgt Stan ervoor dat hij die dag als security aan de slag gaat in de gebouwen. Pas de dag van het evenement zelf vertelt Stan zijn plan aan June. Hij prutst met de boiler in de badkamers en is van plan om Peter er naartoe te lokken zodat hij sterft aan een CO²-vergiftiging. Het plannetje van Stan verloopt zeer vlot en in een mum van tijd zit Peter opgesloten in de badkamer. Wanneer hij lijkt te bezwijken, komt Stan tot inkeer en sleept hij Peter terug naar buiten. Net op dat moment krijgt hij een sms'je van June met de vraag of de klus geklaard is. |-|25= Stan heeft Peter gered en belt de ambulance om hem naar het ziekenhuis te brengen. June steigert wanneer ze het nieuws verneemt, omdat dat niet de afspraak was. Stan stelt haar meteen gerust en vertelt dat hij veel grotere plannen heeft om Peter te laten afzien voor hij sterft. Hij wil vooral dat June verder doet met haar missie om terug op een groen blaadje bij de familie te komen. Ondertussen neemt Peter contact op met Stan omdat hij hem wil bedanken voor zijn snelle tussenkomst. De twee spreken af in de Foodbar en worden zelfs goede vrienden. Peter biedt Stan een job aan binnen de VDB Holding als webmaster en fotograaf. Stan neemt deze aanbieding maar graag aan en ook June is in haar nopjes. Twee maanden later Mathias is van plan om zijn aandelen te verkopen aan zowel Peter als Veronique, maar Stan denkt dat dit de ultieme kans voor June is om meer macht te krijgen. Hij vindt dat June moet proberen om Mathias te overtuigen om die aandelen aan haar te verkopen. Mathias wil hier niets van weten en wil alleen verkopen aan Peter of Veronique. Peter kan Mathias echter overtuigen om binnen de VDB Holding te blijven en zijn aandelen niet te verkopen. Het plannetje van Stan en June om Peter te laten boeten dwaalt een beetje naar de achtergrond, maar telkens er een mooie kans ontstaat, wil Stan hier gebruik van maken. Bijvoorbeeld wanneer de strijd om hoofdontwerper losbarst. June wil maar al te graag dat Hannah de overwinnaar is, omdat zij het meest plooibaar is. Ondertussen groeien hij en June steeds dichter naar elkaar toe en merken hun collega's ook op dat ze het wel goed met elkaar kunnen vinden. Rudi vraagt Stan zelfs op de man af of hij en June een koppel zijn. Wanneer er een zware storm voorspeld wordt, brengt dat ernstige gevolgen met zich mee voor de kantoren van VDB. Stan en Stefanie zitten vast nadat het dak van het gebouw instort door een hevige windhoos. Stan zit geklemd onder een balk en van buitenaf proberen Peter, Veronique, Simon en June tot bij hem en Stefanie te komen. Hoewel Stan indertijd het geld van June heeft gestolen en gelogen heeft over de ware identiteit van Kirsten en zijn verleden met haar, begint hij een relatie met June. Wanneer June maanden later Stan confronteert met zijn leugens, biecht hij haar alles op van wat er gebeurd is sinds hun ontmoeting. Stan heeft vroeger in de gevangenis gezeten en wilde sindsdien geen contact meer met zijn vrouw Kirsten. Omdat Kirsten hierdoor een nieuwe relatie begonnen was en Stan dit ontdekte wanneer hij vrijkwam, deed hij een poging om Kirsten te vermoorden door hem aan te rijden. Sindsdien leeft zij als een plant door de hersenschade. Stan biecht June op dat hij de schipper had gevraagd om Bert in de zee te dumpen, maar kan niet verzekeren of dit werkelijk is gebeurd. Hij nam toen Berts geld, wat hij gekregen had van June, en hield een deel daarvan voor zichzelf zonder dat iemand hiervan op de hoogte was. June beslist Stan te confronteren met zijn verleden en chanteert hem om in ruil zijn belofte, namelijk Peter doden, eindelijk waar te maken. Stan beseft dat hij bij elke keuze die hij kan maken de gevangenis in vliegt. Ondanks dit weigert hij om mee te werken aan Junes wraakplannen tegenover Peter. Ondertussen komt Stan te weten dat June kan communiceren met Kirsten. Wanneer het hem niet lukt, geraakt Stan gefrustreerd en krijgt hij een contactverbod opgelegd. Kirsten maakt duidelijk dat haar wens is dat June Stan vermoordt. June haar plannetje om Stan te vermoorden mislukt. Ze is genoodzaakt het een tweede keer te proberen. Wanneer June bij Stan gaat eten, kan ze hem overtuigen een vergiftigde macaron te laten eten. Na zijn dood probeert ze voor een waterdicht alibi te zorgen. Op VDB schrikt June wanneer ze een levende Stan tegenkomt. Stan confronteert haar en zegt dat hij Junes plannetje al een tijdje doorhad en hierop voorbeid was. Bij deze eindigt hun relatie officieel. Hoewel Kirsten meestemde in het wraakplan van June tegenover Stan, beslist ze zich achteraf terug te trekken en Stan waar te schuwen voor gevaar. June beseft dat zij de oorzaak is dat haar moordpoging op Stan mislukt is en beslist Kirsten te verstikken met een kussen. Volgens de dokters is Kirsten gestorven aan een natuurlijke doodsoorzaak. Na de aanval van Stan in de Foodbar gaat June klacht tegen hem indienen bij de politie en wordt hij opgepakt. Stan wordt gearresteerd en ondervraagd door hoofdinspecteur Ruth Delaet. Hoewel Peter in Stan gelooft en hem wilt helpen, geraakt hij volledig van de kaart nadat hij door Delaet wordt ingelicht over het zogezegde ongeluk op het congres één jaar geleden. Tijdens een gesprek in de gevangenis biecht Stan Peter op dat het een moordpoging was, beraamd door niemand minder dan zijn ex-vrouw June. Peter is geschokt over het complot tussen June en Stan tegen hem. Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme beslist Stan te bezoeken in de gevangenis. Hij vraagt haar om hulp om te bewijzen dat hij Kirsten niet heeft vermoord. Trudy wordt door hoofdinspecteur Delaet echter niet au sérieux genomen. Ze beslist om samen met Hanne Van den Bossche en Evy Hermans zelf op onderzoek uit te gaan en zoekt contact met Junes alibi: securityagent Dries. Ondertussen wordt Stan stevig toegetakeld in de gevangenis. June heeft Trudy, Hanne en Evy door en koopt Dries weeral om op hen een hak te zetten. Ondertussen denkt het drietal dat June niets in de gaten heeft en Dries aan hun kant staat. Dit wordt volgens hen bevestigd wanneer Dries Trudy op date vraagt. Dries vertelt haar dan dat hij gelogen heeft over het alibi van June op de dag van de moord. Hoofdinspecteur Delaet gelooft het verhaal van Trudy en Hanne niet en eist dat ze stoppen met hun privéonderzoek. Op VDB is Quinten niet content over het werk van voorganger Stan. Wanneer hij over hem begint te klagen tegen Evy, zegt Evy's buikgevoel om toch Stan op te zoeken in de gevangenis. Ze belt naar zijn advocaat om een afspraak te maken. In de gevangenis vertelt Stan dat Evy een nieuw boek kan schrijven en dat het zal beginnen met 'June zal sterven en ik zal u vertellen waarom'. Hij wilt dat ze een boek over zijn leven schrijft, omdat Stan wilt dat de mensen het juiste verhaal van de gebeurtenissen te horen krijgen. Evy denkt eraan om zijn aanbod te aanvaarden, maar stelt echter wel haar voorwaarden. Ze beslist het boek 'Stan Lauwers, achter het masker' te noemen. Stan vertelt Evy zijn kant van het verhaal rond de aanrijding op Kirsten. Zij beslist in Stans verleden te graven om zijn verhaal te kunnen bevestigen... Evy verdiept zich volledig in het verhaal van Stan en begint met het schrijven van haar boek. June Van Damme krijgt echter enkele pagina's onder ogen te zien en gaat Stan een bezoekje brengen in de gevangenis. Ze wil hem verwittigen dat Evy nu wel eens in gevaar kan zijn als de twee blijven samenwerken. Stan beslist om het contact met Evy volledig te verbreken, maar zij wil zich daar niet bij neerleggen. Ze stuurt enkele pagina's van haar boek zodat Stan al iets kan lezen en hij verandert van gedachte. Peter Van den Bossche heeft goed nieuws voor Evy Hermans: de advocaat van Stan heeft een manier gevonden om hem vrij te krijgen. Volgens de hoofdverpleegster van Kirsten Caemerlinck was hij de enige die haar kamer binnen- en buitenliep. Maar de politie kan niet bewijzen dat er niemand anders meer de kamer is binnengegaan of niet. Na zijn vrijlating beslist Stan Peter en Evy te helpen om June Van Damme buiten te krijgen bij VDB. Hij slaagt erin om June haar Cloud-systeem te hacken en het filmpje van Simon en Evy erop terug te vinden. Evy biedt op haar beurt Stan onderdak aan en geeft tevens toe aan haar gevoelens voor hem. De twee kussen. June zoekt Stan op en ensceneert een aanval. Nadien dient ze een klacht tegen hem in. Stan slaat op de vlucht na het incident en laat een hele tijd niets van zich horen. Stan houdt zich op de achtergrond nadat hij beseft waar June allemaal toe in staat is. Evy en Stan willen het alibi van June op de avond van de moord op Kirsten uitpluizen. Stan houdt securityman Dries Van Renterghem nauwlettend in de gaten. Hij beslist Dries te ontvoeren en tot bekentenissen te dwingen. Evy maakt zich zorgen om Stan zijn plannen met Dries en beslist hem te achtervolgen. Daar ontdekt ze dat hij door Stan gemarteld wordt. Dries blijft weigeren om de waarheid te spreken over Junes alibi op de avond dat Kirsten werd vermoord. Stan wordt namelijk beschuldigd van een moord die hij niet gepleegd heeft. Evy maakt hem duidelijk dat hij Dries moet uitleveren, maar Stan heeft geen vertrouwen meer in de politie. Tijdens een discussie zet Dries het op een lopen, maar wordt al snel terug overmeesterd door Stan. Wat later wordt Dries opgebeld door een zekere 'J'. Via connecties komt Evy te weten dat de gsm waarmee June Dries opbelde enkel gebruikt werd tijdens de kantooruren en deze zich dus op VDB moet bevinden. Terwijl Evy haar autosleutels zoekt, beslist Stan op zijn eentje om naar VDB te gaan. |-|26= Wanneer Evy Hermans hoort dat June Van Damme vermoord is vreest ze al meteen dat Stan de dader is geweest. Evy probeert Stan te bereiken maar hij reageert niet. Een paar dagen later duikt Stan op wanneer Evy alleen thuis is. Hij vertelt dat hij Junes tweede gsm heeft gestolen op VDB waarmee ze contact had met Dries Van Renterghem. Maar Stan beweert dat toen hij de gsm ging stelen June nog springlevend was. Hij wil naar de politie stappen om met deze gsm te bewijzen dat hij onschuldig is voor de moord op Kirsten Caemerlinck. Evy houdt hem echter tegen en zegt dat hij beter niet naar de politie stapt omdat hij verdacht is voor de moord op June. Twee maanden later Stan is al twee maanden van de aardbodem verdwenen, tot hij terug contact zoekt met Evy. Hij maakt zijn opwachting in het huis van de friends en zorgt zo ongewild voor problemen tussen Emma en haar vader. Stan wil dan toch zelf naar de politie stappen met de GSM van June om te bewijzen dat hij Kirsten niet vermoord heeft. Stan wordt echter opgepakt op verdenking van de moord op June en belandt opnieuw in de gevangenis. Evy wil Stan helpen en krijgt Dries over de vloer. Hij wil naar de politie stappen in ruil voor 20.000 euro, maar Evy kan dat geld niet bij elkaar krijgen. Ze brengt inspecteurs Mortier en Delaet op de hoogte en ze kunnen Dries inrekenen. Hij bekent alles waardoor Stan niet langer verdacht is voor de moord op Kirsten. Maar dan blijft nog de vraag: heeft Stan June vermoord? Stan blijft aangehouden en moet in de gevangenis blijven. Hij blijft zijn onschuld uitschreeuwen en Stan krijgt opnieuw hoop wanneer Evy belangrijk bewijs in handen krijgt. In de vuilbak thuis vond ze namelijk papiersnippers van het labo-onderzoek van Simon Feyaerts. Daardoor wordt duidelijk dat Simon het resultaat te weten kwam voor de moord op June, waardoor hij dus een motief heeft. Stan probeert Evy te overtuigen om dit aan de politie te vertellen, maar Evy is ervan overtuigd dat Simon onschuldig is en wil hem niet verklikken. Stan is kwaad op Evy en wil haar een tijdje niet meer zien. In het kantoor van June werd een bebloede voetafdruk gevonden, die na onderzoek niet van Stan blijkt te zijn. Stan wordt vrijgelaten en zoekt opnieuw Evy op. Hij is ervan overtuigd dat Simon de moordenaar is en wil dat bewijzen ook. Hij kan Evy overtuigen om zijn plannetje uit te voeren. Evy moet doen alsof ze een relatie met Simon wil om zo informatie los te peuteren. Evy heeft het hier moeilijk mee, maar wil het er toch op wagen om zo Stan eens en voor altijd vrij te pleiten. Terwijl Stan zich schuil houdt in een hotelkamer, probeert Evy Simon voor zich te winnen. Ondertussen maakt Stan een afspraak met Lars De Wulf om zijn job bij VDB Fashion terug te krijgen. Hij wordt terug aangenomen, tot groot ongenoegen van Simon, die nu in Stan zijn grote liefdesrivaal ziet. Hij maakt Stan duidelijk dat hij uit de buurt van Evy moet blijven. Wanneer Simon een tijdje later op staande voet ontslagen wordt, en nadien te weten komt dat Evy al die tijd een spelletje speelde met Stan, slaan zijn stoppen door en probeert hij Evy aan te vallen. Stan haast zich naar het huis van de 'friends', maar ziet Evy bewusteloos op de grond liggen. De politie pakt Simon op en Evy wordt naar het ziekenhuis gebracht met een hersenschudding. Terwijl Simon naar de gevangenis gebracht wordt door het bewijsmateriaal in verband met de moord van June, begint Evy stilletjes te revalideren. Ze voelt zich schuldig tegenover Simon en trekt haar klacht in bij de politie, tot groot ongenoegen van Stan. Niet veel later neemt Stan definitief zijn intrek bij de 'Friends'. Wanneer zowel Rudi Verbiest als Zjef De Mulder opgepakt worden door de politie voor de moord op June, maakt Stan zijn huisgenoten duidelijk dat iedereen in staat is om een moord te plegen in de juiste omstandigheden. Door de aanhouding van Rudi, wordt Stan alweer vrijgelaten, maar hij is niet langer welkom bij de 'friends' en dat maakt Stan hem ook meteen duidelijk. Alleen Evy stelt zich vergevingsgezind op, maar kan op weinig begrip rekenen van haar vrienden. Op VDB fashion gaan Stan en Simon dan ook op de vuist, wanneer Simon kwetsende woorden richt tot Evy. Rond de periode van Allerheiligen begint Evy zich vreemd te gedragen en vraagt Stan zich af wat er aan de hand is. Zeker wanneer ze zogezegd een afspraak heeft met haar nicht, waar Stan nog nooit van gehoord heeft. Nadien geeft Evy eerlijk toe dat ze alleen moest zijn om de dood van Alex Hermans te verwerken. Ondertussen maakt Stan ook duidelijk dat hij graag wil verhuizen met Evy, omdat hij niet heel zijn leven met huisgenoten wil blijven wonen. Doordat Evy en Stan nu zowel samen werken als samenwonen, vraagt Stan een beetje ademruimte omdat hij niet wil dat hun relatie zou mislukken hierdoor. Stan trekt hierdoor regelmatig op met Benny Coppens, die in de put zit na zijn scheiding met Liesbeth Pauwels. Stan neemt Benny mee op stap en zorgt ervoor dat hij zich terug kan amuseren. Wanneer Benny zich nadien inschrijft voor een komediewedstrijd in de Jan en Alleman, zit Stan ook klaar op de eerst rij om zijn vriend aan te moedigen. Stan gaat op zoek naar een eigen appartement, en met succes. Hij neemt afscheid van de friends en gaat alleen wonen. Ondertussen zit zijn goede vriend Benny Coppens in zak en as na zijn breuk met Ellie Segers. Benny probeerde Liesbeth namelijk te vervangen door haar. Stan probeert hem op te krikken door hem mee uit te nemen. Wanneer Mieke wil scheiden van Niko, wil Evy haar goede vriend uit de nood helpen. Ze komt met het plannetje om te doen alsof ze een koppel zijn om Mieke jaloers te maken. Stan ziet het absoluut niet zitten, maar speelt het spelletje wel mee. Op Fashion doen Evy en Stan alsof ze uit elkaar zijn, maar het duurt niet lang voor Mieke hun plan doorheeft. Ze zet Niko meteen op zijn plaats en maakt duidelijk dat hun huwelijk definitief voorbij is. Niet veel later zorgt Niko alweer voor strubbelingen tussen Evy en Stan. Hij zit thuis vast door zijn enkelband en zoekt contact met zijn vrienden. Evy heeft medelijden met Niko en laat hierdoor Stan in de kou staan om Niko te steunen. Ondertussen helpt Stan ook iemand uit de nood, namelijk Emma Verdonck. De crèche is gesloten en Stan biedt aan om een dagje op Mila Van den Bossche te passen. Wanneer er diezelfde dag plots een IT-noodgeval is op Fashion, moet Stan beide jobs even combineren, maar hij slaagt in zijn opzet. Zowel Emma als Evy zijn onder de indruk. Stan en Evy beginnen aan een nieuwssite genaamd Localscoop. Evy mag van Lars een halfjaar parttime bij VDB blijven werken om haar site een kans te geven. Stan daarentegen neemt volledig ontslag om zich op zijn wild idee te kunnen focussen. Hij moet zijn opzegtermijn niet uitdoen van Lars. Evy heeft aan Ruth gevraagd of er niemand is die aan regionaal nieuws kan helpen bij de politie. Ze belooft Evy te kijken wie haar intern kan helpen. In de Jan & Alleman vangt Evy een gesprek op over een getrouwde schepen die volgens de media gesjoemeld heeft. Evy heeft via Mathias een interview geregeld met de vrouw van de schepen en krijgt zo waarschijnlijk een eerste scoop. Evy en Stan onderscheppen een ernstige oproep. Een fietsend kindje is gestorven in een verkeersongeval. Stan kan Evy overtuigen om moeder Marijke te gaan interviewen en haar verhaal neer te schrijven op Localscoop. De emoties bij het interview met Marijke lopen hoog op, omdat Evy weet wat het is om een kind te verliezen. Het artikel zorgt ervoor dat het aantal bezoekers van Localscoop verdubbelt. Evy heeft het moeilijk met het artikel dat ze heeft geschreven, maar besluit toch om haar eigen verhaal over Alex te delen. Wanneer ze ontdekt dat Stan dit achter haar rug online plaatste op hun nieuwssite, is Evy woedend en gooit hem buiten. De volgende dag staat Stan alweer voor de deur om zijn ecxuses aan te bieden en de twee verzoenen zich. Mathias loopt zijn oude vriend Dave Peeters en jeugdliefde Freya Vertongen tegen het lijf. Ze gaan iets drinken in de Jan & Alleman waar Stan en Evy ook zijn, ze maken kennis met Dave en Freya. Enkele dagen later wordt Freya dood teruggevonden in haar villa. Evy en Stan hebben een scoop te pakken en brengen het nieuws als eerste naar buiten. De twee denken aan een roofmoord. Stan neemt een interview af van Dave en plaatst het artikel online. Mathias merkt op dat Dave niet de volledige waarheid vertelt over zijn eerste kennismaking met Freya. Hij beslist naar Freya's begrafenis te gaan, waar Stan fotografeert hoe Mathias en Dave ruzie aan het maken zijn. Wanneer Evy en Stan de anonieme tip krijgen dat er geen roofmoord aan de gang was maar een hoogoplopende ruzie, vermoedt Evy dat Mathias iets te maken heeft met de zaak. Plots liggen er constant anonieme pakjes voor de friends hun deur, met daarin steeds nieuwe informatie over de dood van Freya. Zelfs het hele gerechtelijk dossier van de zaak wordt Evy en Stan bezorgd. Van Mathias, die later toegeeft dat hij de anonieme bezorger was, vernemen ze dat het huwelijk van Dave en Freya allesbehalve rooskleurig was. Freya wilde namelijk scheiden, maar Dave wilde dit niet omdat zij de erfgenaam was van de scheepswerf. Evy besluit op eigen houtje speculaties op Localscoop te publiceren, waardoor Dave begint te panikeren. Zijn vader wilt namelijk de moordzaak hierdoor heropenen. Op een afgelegen plek houdt Dave Mathias onder schot en eist dat Evy via haar nieuwssite live laat zien hoe hij eerst Mathias en nadien zichzelf neerschiet. Hij verwijt Mathias dat hij Freya inpraatte te scheiden van hem. Stan kan hem echter tegenhouden. Dave wordt gearresteerd voor de moord op Freya. Evy maakt zich zorgen over de lage bezoekersaantallen op Localscoop. Plots krijgt ze een vaste job aangeboden als schrijfster bij Het Laatste Nieuws. Evy houdt haar afspraak met de krant verborgen voor Stan en doet meneer Vergauwen het tegenvoorstel om zowel haar als Stan aan te nemen, respectievelijk als schrijfster en fotograaf. Vergauwen gaat hier niet in mee, maar maakt Evy duidelijk dat zijn eigen aanbod blijft gelden. Evy doet hoofdredacteur Vergauwen een nieuw voorstel, namelijk om met Localscoop de regio Mechelen te coveren voor ziin krant. Voor het nieuws dat Het Laatste Nieuws van de Localscoop-site haalt, betaalt de krant haar en Stan hiervoor als freelancers. Hierdoor hebben ze dus een netwerk, maar blijven onafhankelijk met Localscoop. Vergauwen gaat akkoord. Evy denkt eraan om te stoppen met parttime-werken bij VDB Fashion en fulltime te gaan voor Localscoop, Stan is blij. Stefanie Coppens is ontvoerd nadat ze voor een tijdje terug naar Nieuw-Zeeland moest. Simon licht Hanne in over het verhaal dat Stefanie hem heeft toevertrouwd over een beruchte Jason. Simon start een onderzoek via Facebook. Alfons Coppens en Benny geloven niet dat dat iets zal opbrengen. Ondertussen herinnert Simon zich dat hij een tracker meegaf aan Stefanie voor ze vertrok. Ze moeten echter een wachtwoord hebben om binnen te komen op de site. Daarom vraagt Simon de hulp van Stan. Hij weigert eerst omdat hij niets wil doen voor Simon, maar Evy zegt dat hij het moet doen voor Stefanie. Hij doet het toch. Stan is erin geslaagd om de site van de tracker te hacken. Hij stuit echter op een nieuw probleem: ze hebben nog een code nodig. Benny en Arno Coppens gaan opzoek naar de code in Stefanie haar kamer, zonder succes. Zjef en Rudi gaan trouwen en ook Stan en Evy zijn uitgenodigd. Op 30 juni houden ze hun trouwfeest. Ze huwen op de pier met Niko en Mieke als ceremoniemeester en Stan als fotograaf. Zjef beslist ook om zijn vader uit te nodigen aangezien die van Rudi er ook bij zijn. |-|27= Na het succesvolle huwelijk van Rudi en Zjef volgt er nog een verrassingsfeest voor de twee in de brouwerij. Het geluk wordt echter al snel verstoord wanneer Pierre zich plots terugtrekt achter een muur met de handtas van Francine. Zjef betrapt hem echter en hij wilt dan ook dat hij onmiddellijk vertrekt. Pierre vertrekt. Zjef doet echter of er niets gebeurt is en ze beslissen om gewon verder te vieren. De volgende morgen worden Stan en Evy op de zetel van de brouwerij wakker met een kater. Twee maanden later Stan wordt opgebeld door Guido vanuit de Ardennen. Hij vraagt of Stan zo snel mogelijk naar het café wil gaan om te kijken of een zekere Ronald Perenboom daar is bij Mila. Stan snelt naar de Jan en Alleman waar hij enkel Jan en Linda aantreft. Ze vertellen hem dat alles in orde is met Mila. Stan belt meteen Guido en Emma terug op dat alles in orde is met hun dochter. Stan begint zich echter zorgen te maken. Wanneer Evy en Emma die avond gevolgd worden door een Mercedes, snellen ze naar huis. Hierdoor moeten Guido en Emma wel vertellen wat er allemaal gaande is. Stan en Evy laten weten dat ze bereid zijn om te helpen. Stan stelt zelfs voor om Ronald te laten elimineren. Daar is de rest het niet mee eens. De rest van de friends beginnen ook al te vermoeden dat er iets aan de hand is met Guido en Emma. Ondertussen is Stan te weten gekomen dat de Mercedes een gestolen auto is en dus zeker van Ronald is. Guido beslist om het op te nemen tegen Ronald zodat Emma en Mila veilig blijven. Hij laat Stan een wapen voor hem regelen. Guido wacht op straat totdat Ronald en Cas, zijn rechterhand, voorbij komen met de auto. Hij stapt op hen af en richt het wapen naar hen. Ronald beveelt Cas om Guido omver te rijden, gelukkig kan Guido nog net op tijd aan de kant springen. Wanneer Ronald Emma en Mila in de Foodbar bedreigt, beslissen Stan en Evy hun onderzoek verder te zetten. Via Localscoop komt Stan te weten dat Ronald zijn gestolen Mercedes in brand heeft gestoken. Stan heeft een spoor van Ronald en trekt er alleen op uit om hem te observeren. Stan en Evy denken Ronald zijn woonplaats gevonden te hebben. Op een dag zien ze Ronald samen met een jonge vrouw uit het huis komen. Ze volgen hen. Ronald geeft haar een envelop af en hij verdwijnt weer. Stan en Evy zoeken uit wie de vrouw in het gezelschap van hem was. Evy krijgt een tip van haar contact bij de brandweer: een ongeval met 2 zwaargewonden op de ring met een dronken korpschef achter het stuur, met daarlangs diens minnares. De emotionele vrouw biecht de affaire op aan Evy, die een succesvol artikel hierover publiceert op Localscoop. Achteraf krijgt Evy te horen dat de korpschef in het ziekenhuis ligt na een zelfmoordpoging en ze voelt zich schuldig. Guido en Stan willen de terreur van Ronald voorgoed stoppen. Ze gooien bij Ronald foto's in de brievenbus van hem en Jaspers vriendin om hem schrik aan te jagen. Evy vertrouwt de wapenstilstand van Ronald niet en is bang dat hij opnieuw zal toeslaan. Ondertussen doet Ronald zich voor als iemand die de meterstand komt opnemen. In werkelijkheid neemt het een afdruk van de huissleutel om een extra sleutel voor zichzelf bij te kunnen maken. Guido biecht alles op bij de politie. Hoewel hij binnen de 24 uur voor de onderzoeksrechter moet verschijnen, gelooft Ruth hem en beslist een politiecombi voor zijn woning te plaatsen. Ondertussen maakt ze Guido duidelijk dat Jasper gestorven is aan een schedelbreuk, door de val in de ravijn. Guido wordt officieel in verdenking gesteld van doodslag en zijn aanhouding wordt met een week verlengd. Emma biecht alles op aan de friends. Die zijn dan weer verbaasd dat ook Stan en Evy alles al lang wisten. Bij de friends worden de sloten veranderd zodat Ronald er niet meer binnen kan. Ondertussen staat het verhaal van Guido uitgebreid in alle kranten. Evy beslist een positief artikel te schrijven over hem. Ruth zoekt Emma op om te vertellen dat Ronald zich is komen aanbieden voor ondervraging en wilt meewerken aan het onderzoek. Guido reageert verbijsterd wanneer hij Ronalds verklaringen hoort. De politie beslist een huiszoeking uit te voeren bij de friends. Stan kan Guido's wapen echter op tijd verbergen en hij zorgt ervoor dat de politie Ronalds wapen vindt en zo dus bewijzen tegen hem heeft. Stan probeert Guido een handje te helpen om Ronald definitief te klissen. Uiteindelijk wordt Guido vrijgelaten door de politie. Wanneer Guido oog in oog staat met Ronald voor het politiebureau, schakelt Ronald de politiemannen uit en slaagt hij erin hun wapen te overmeesteren. Ronald haalt effectief de trekker over, maar wordt tegelijkertijd doodgeschoten door Ruth. Guido wordt naar het ziekenhuis overgebracht, maar verkeert buiten levensgevaar. Ook Evy is blij dat alles eindelijk voorbij is en dat zij en Stan zich nu terug volledig kunnen focussen op Localscoop. Hanne wilt een Halloweenfeestje organiseren om de negatieve sfeer van afgelopen tijd te compenseren. Ze beslist ook Stefanie uit te nodigen. Stan wilt dat Evy Stefanie interviewt over haar ontvoering. Stefanie gaat akkoord met een exclusief interview voor Localscoop in ruil voor een kopie van Simons afscheidsvideo. Hiervoor moet Stan het politiesysteem hacken. Uiteindelijk hebben Evy en Stan een spraakmakend interview te pakken. Wanneer de aanrijding van Leen uitkomt, nemen veel mensen dat verkeerd op. Ook Karel en Elke Van Baert, het slachtoffer en zijn vrouw, reageren heel slecht. Evy vreest ook voor de reacties in de pers. Jan doet zijn dochter het voorstel om een interview te doen voor Localscoop. Leen wordt geschorst en ze krijgt veel haatberichten. Ondertussen zegt Evy een interview met de regionale televisie af wanneer ze ontdekt dat Leen heel wat haarberichten ontvangt op de sociale media. Door de vele problemen met Wim, Maura en Lieselot zijn Niko en Mieke opnieuw heel betrokken bij de problemen van het gezin. Wanneer Niko en Mieke Lieselot verborgen houden voor Maura en Daniël, krijgt ze plots onverwacht bezoek van hen in de brouwerij. Terwijl Niko Maura en Daniël aan het lijntje houdt, vlucht Mieke met Lieselot weg via de brouwerij naar het huis van de friends. Daar besluiten Mieke, Stan en Evy om alles verborgen te houden voor de andere friends. Alles komt echter al snel uit en iedereen belooft om zijn mond te houden. Na een paar dagen verhuizen ze terug naar de brouwerij. 'Misdrijven' *Onbekend misdrijf (gevangenisstraf). *Moordpoging op Kirsten Caemerlinck. *Afpersing. *Medeplichtige ontsnapping van Bert Van den Bossche. *Medeplichtige (vermoedelijke) moord op Bert Van den Bossche. *Diefstal. *Moordpoging op Peter Van den Bossche (in scène gezet). *Fysieke agressie tegen June Van Damme. *Ontvoering van Dries Van Renterghem. *Stalking van Evy Hermans en Maarten Van den Bossche. 'Trivia' *Stan is geboren op 3 maart 1982. Anno 2018 is hij dus 36 jaar oud. *Acteur Kristof Verhassel had tijdens het 22ste seizoen een kleine gastrol als kok Guy Rogiers. *In de korte inhouden werd dit personage fout weergegeven als Piet Colpaert. Waarschijnlijk was de acteur die Piet vertolkte niet beschikbaar en werd Stan Lauwers in de plaats geïntroduceerd. Hetzelfde geval was met Didier Spinel, die uiteindelijk vervangen werd door Freddy Steenhoudt. *Aanvankelijk leek het alsof de rol van Stan slechts een gastrol was voor een korte periode. Enkele maanden later, bij de start van het 25ste seizoen, kreeg het personage meer diepgang en groeide uit tot een vast personage. Vanaf december 2016 maakt Stan deel uit van de hoofdcast. *Benny Coppens noemt Stan soms 'Stakke' of ook wel 'Stanneman'. 'Generiek' Familie_generiek_2017_5.jpg Generiek8-14.jpg Generiek8-Zomer18.png Generiek8-Zomer16.png Generiek8-Zomer14.png 'Galerij' Familie_portret_stan_01.jpg Familie_portret_stan_02.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_stan.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 24= JuneStan.jpg BertJune 4.jpg Familie_5523_003.jpg Familie_5524_002.jpg S24 E198 024.png S24 E198 023.png Familie_5525_004.jpg Familie_5528_001.jpg Familie_5524_003.jpg Familie 5535 000.jpg Familie 5542 001.jpg Familie 5545 017.jpg S24 E220 110.png S24 E220 108.png S24 E220 107.png S24 E220 100.png |-|25= BBlEJJe.jpg BBlEHgn.jpg Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.11.55.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.12.18.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.13.03.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.19.54.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.20.31.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.20.38.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.21.23.png S25 E003 036.png S25 E004 048.png S25 E004 047.png S25 E004 046.png S25 E004 010.png 5550 34.png 5550 16.png S25 E006 008.png S25 E006 006.png S25 E006 005.png S25 E008 032.png S25 E008 031.png Familie 5565 003.jpg Familie 5570 004.jpg Familie 5571 004.jpg Familie 5575 003.jpg Familie 5582 004.jpg Familie 5583 001.jpg Aflevering 5597-zorgcentrum1.png E0cbf549fe9838e2be4f5bae21adb906.jpg Familie 5661 005-30qkfp0a3vz8d1qmtvbu2y.jpg WoningVanJune-2-Aflevering5650.png Aflevering 5644-6.png Aflevering 5644-5.png Familie 5643 001-30ju7ohpqw9dqssxbfnn62.jpg Familie 5641 002-30ju7o4580ntenkb5u3ocq.jpg Familie 5724 002.jpg Familie 5725 002.jpg Aflevering 5733-5.png Aflevering 5735-2.png Familie afl5766 54.png Familie afl5766 53.png Familie afl5766 52.png Familie afl5766 42.png Familie afl5766 40.png Familie afl5766 39.png Familie afl5766 12.png Familie afl5766 11.png Familie afl5767 20.png Familie afl5767 19.png Familie afl5768 172.png Familie afl5768 168.png Familie afl5768 167.png Familie afl5768 165.png Familie afl5768 56.png Familie afl5768 52.png Familie afl5768 69.png Familie afl5768 65.png Familie afl5768 87.png Familie afl5768 86.png Familie afl5768 90.png |-|26= Familie_5769_009.jpg S26 afl5769 074.png S26 afl5769 076.png S26_afl5775_044.png S26_afl5775_045.png S26_afl5775_046.png S26_afl5775_047.png S26_afl5775_048.png S26_afl5775_052.png S26_afl5776_001.png S26_afl5776_009.png Familie_5776_001.jpg S26_afl5776_010.png S26_afl5776_020.png S26_afl5776_022.png S26_afl5776_024.png S26_afl5776_036.png S26_afl5776_039.png S26_afl5776_047.png S26_afl5776_048.png S26_afl5776_052.png S26_afl5776_053.png S26_afl5776_059.png S26_afl5776_061.png S26_afl5776_063.png S26_afl5776_069.png S26_afl5776_070.png S26_afl5778_016.png S26_afl5778_017.png S26_afl5778_021.png Familie_5787_003.jpg S26 afl5791 040.png S26 afl5791 039.png S26 afl5792 017.png S26 afl5792 016.png S26 afl5792 008.png S26 afl5792 001.png S26 afl5794 034.png S26 afl5794 033.png S26 afl5796 017.png S26 afl5796 002.png Familie 5796 005.jpg S26 afl5797 020.png S26 afl5798 045.png S26 afl5799 008.png S26 afl5800 022.png S26 afl5800 021.png S26 afl5805 016.png S26 afl5805 015.png S26 afl5806 03626.png S26 afl5806 025.png Familie 5806 004.jpg S26 afl5809 026.png S26 afl5809 024.png S26 afl5809 022.png S26 afl5811 041.png S26 afl5814 022.png S26 afl5815 019.png S26 afl5815 011.png S26 afl5815 003.png S26 afl5817 026.png S26 afl5818 038.png S26 afl5819 044.png S26 afl5819 014.png S26 afl5820 060.png S26 afl5862 044.png S26 afl5862 047.png S26 afl5828 078.png S26 afl5829 032.png S26 afl5829 030.png S26 afl5829 022.png S26 afl5831 062.png S26 afl5831 059.png S26 afl5831 045.png Familie 5833 005.jpg Familie 5841 003.jpg Familie 5843 005.jpg Familie 5844 003.jpg Familie 5854 002.jpg S26 afl5869 059.png S26 afl5869 058.png Familie 5877 003.jpg Familie 5877 001.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-02-08 13.08.15.png Benny-en-Stan.jpg Familie 5897 001.jpeg 17021696 10155137529612491 5980640322995604353 n.jpg 76389375.jpg 17016813 10155143072517491 3731256159929576378 o.jpg Aflevering5909-1.png IMG 1655.jpg Aflevering 5922-1.png 2086de03fbd9c8d9f2ab5899f26ade1d.jpg 740e3c5023876334f22e482c9be4e947.jpg 514e58b9a406d292234389b8d331ad07.jpg Familie 5932 003.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-04-26 12.53.53.png $ (3).jpg 105290802.jpg Familie 5982 004.jpg Familie_5982_Benny_Stan.png Familie_5982_Stan_Evy.png Familie_5983_Liesbeth_Patrick_Benny_Stan_Arno_Simon.png S26 afl5988 193.png S26 afl5988 194.png Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 022.jpg S26 afl5988 457.png Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 023.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 024.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 005.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 006.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 002.jpg S26 afl5988 670.png 5988-5.jpg |-|27= Schermafdruk 2017-08-29 15.29.32.png Schermafdruk 2017-08-29 15.27.36.png Schermafdruk 2017-08-29 15.27.39.png Schermafdruk 2017-08-29 23.14.02.png Familie_5990_extra_008.png Familie_5991_001.jpg 2017-09-01 (8).png 2017-09-01 (11).png Familie_5995_001.jpg Familie_5997_002.jpg Familie_5999_003.jpg Familie_5999_004.jpg 2017-09-12 (1).png Familie_6000_004.jpg Familie_6002_003.jpg Familie_6004_001.jpg 2017-09-18 (6).png 2017-09-18 (7).png 2017-09-18 (10).png Familie_6005_001.jpg Familie_6006_001.jpg 2017-09-23 (12).png Familie_6017_001.jpg 2017-10-31 (38).png 2017-11-01 (27).png 2017-11-01 (32).png 2017-11-01 (38).png 2017-11-01 (65).png S27 afl6037 001.png 2017-11-06 (26).png Familie_6054_003.jpg Familie_6055_002.jpg 2017-12-22 (29).png Familie_6074_001.jpg Aflevering 6074-14.png Familie_6081_005.jpg Familie_6096_004.jpg Familie_6097_003.jpg Familie_6102_004.jpg Familie_6104_004.jpg Familie_6106_003.jpg Familie_6109_001.jpg Familie_6110_001.jpg Familie_6113_003.jpg Familie_6117_001.jpg Familie_6118_extra_017.png Familie_6118_003.jpg Familie_6118_extra_005.png Familie 6144 004.jpg Familie 6148 006.jpg Familie_6151_005.jpg Familie_6162_001.jpg Familie_6163_003.jpg Familie_6166_003.jpg Familie_6167_004.jpg Familie_6168_extra_006.png Familie_6171_004.jpg Familie_6180_001.jpg Familie_6183_002.jpg Familie_6183_extra_014.png Familie_6183_extra_015.png 'Lees Meer' *Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Stan, zie hier. Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Kristof Verhassel